


I'll Be Waiting For Ya

by belizafryler



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: #CONFIDENT, (I'll be waiting for ya), Demi Lovato's new song, F/M, I was coming for your title, Inspired By, Waiting For Ya, You should know that I won't back down, bitch I thought you knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Belle is kidnapped by the Captain, desperate measures are taken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Waiting For Ya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Afaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afaye/gifts).



> Gifted to the lovely Afaye, because we have started an angst war. Your turn, Faye!

Belle was missing. In her place in bed when he returned from work was a note. He recognised the handwriting immediately as a certain Captain’s. It said, plainly, that the Beauty had been rescued from the Beast, and would not be returned unless a certain dagger was given in place. Grabbing his dagger and taking a sharp intake of breath, Rumpelstiltskin appeared on the ship. 

“Ah,” the Captain smirked, stepping forward with Belle behind him. She was gagged, a rope around her hands that was attached to the Captain. Rumpelstiltskin saw red as he looked at his little wife’s current predicament. “I see you’ve come for her.” Hook said, a smirk on his face. “Rumpel,” Belle’s voice was muffled, but still she screamed. Her cerulean eyes were full of alarm. “No!” she coughed out. 

“Let her go,” Rumpelstiltskin said icily. “And I might spare your life.” he had no intention of doing that, but the Captain didn’t need to know that, did he? But clearly, he had an idea of it already. “I don’t think so.” he jerked the rope he held forward, causing Belle to fall on her knees, crying out.

Rumpelstiltskin flinched at her cry. With a wave of his dagger, he took the rope from Belle’s mouth and around Hook’s arm, and used it to tie a noose-like grip around Hook’s neck. He hung him from the flagpole and stalked forward.

“Rumpel?” Belle coughed, and he whirled around. She slowly made her way forward, her legs wobbly. “I want to go home.” She whispered hoarsely.

Rumpelstiltskin nodded, his hand that wasn’t holding the dagger reaching out to touch her. She grabbed his hand and pulled him close to her. “Do what you must,” she whispered again. “But please, send me home?” She begged him. 

He nodded, kissing her head before enveloping her in purple smoke. She did not need to see him do this. He turned back to face the Captain with his jaw set. “Now, Captain,” Rumpelstiltskin began with a trilling laugh. “I know you realise what will happen when you steal what I love.” he snarled.

The Captain’s eyes were wide, brown pupils blown wide with fear. “Let me explain crocodile, err, Rumpelstiltskin.” he begged.

“I think not.” Rumpelstiltskin snapped. “I’ve seen enough to decide you’re better off dead.” his lips popped out the last word with a manic laugh. Whatever words the Captain was about to say were cut off when Rumpelstiltskin took away his air supply.

Rumpelstiltskin stared at Hook, anger in his own gaze. The Captain’s mouth twisted, and Rumpelstiltskin thought he saw the word ‘Emma’ cross the Captain’s lips. “No,” he snapped. “You don’t get to wish you could stay alive for Emma. Emma, the woman you stole from my son.” he roared. “Neal died to protect us. To protect Emma and his son, Henry. You’re just the replacement.” his jaw tightened with anger.  
Without waiting for Hook to defend himself, Rumpelstiltskin grabbed the dagger and slammed it right in his nose. A muffled scream was let out, but then it stopped. He was dead.

Belle was safe, but Bae was still dead.


End file.
